Компьютеры пятого поколения
thumb|200px|Компьютер пятого поколения PIM/m-1, один из немогих, увидевших свет Компью́теры пя́того поколе́ния ( ) — широкомасштабная правительственная программа в Японии по развитию компьютерной индустрии и искусственного интеллекта, предпринятая в 1980-е годы. Целью программы было создание «эпохального компьютера» с производительностью суперкомпьютера и мощными функциями искусственного интеллекта. Начало разработок — 1982, конец разработок — 1992, стоимость разработок — 57 млрд ¥ (порядка 500 млн $). Возникновение проекта К моменту начала проекта Япония не являлась лидером в области компьютерных технологий, хотя достигла большого успеха в реализации компьютеров и приборов, беря за основу американские или английские разработки. Министерство Международной Торговли и Промышленности Японии (MITI) решило форсировать прорыв Японии в лидеры, и с 70-х годов министерство стало строить прогнозы о будущем компьютеров, поручив Японскому Центру Развития Обработки Информации (JIPDEC) указать несколько наиболее перспективных направлений для будущих разработок, а в 1979 был предложен трёхлетний контракт для более глубоких исследований, подключая промышленные и академические организации. Именно в это время и появился термин «компьютеры пятого поколения». Этот термин должен был подчеркнуть, что Япония планирует совершить новый качественный скачок в развитии вычислительной техники. Первым поколением считались ламповые компьютеры, вторым — транзисторные, третьим — компьютеры на интегральных схемах, а четвёртым — с использованием микропроцессоров. В то время как предыдущие поколения совершенствовались за счёт увеличения количества элементов на единицу площади (миниатюризации), компьютеры пятого поколения должны были для достижения сверхпроизводительности интегрировать огромное количество процессоров. Задачи исследования Главные направления исследований были следующими: * Технологии логических заключений (inference) для обработки знаний * Технологии для работы со сверхбольшими базами данных и базами знаний * Рабочие станции с высокой производительностью * Компьютерные технологии с распределёнными функциями * Суперкомпьютеры для научных вычислений Речь шла о компьютере с параллельными процессорами, работающим с данными, хранящимися в обширной базе данных, а не в файловой системе. При этом, доступ к данным должен был осуществляться с помощью языка логического программирования. Предполагалось, что прототип машины будет обладать производительностью между 100 млн и 1 млрд LIPS, где LIPS — это логическое заключение в секунду. К тому времени типовые рабочие станции были способны на производительность около 100 тысяч LIPS. Ход разработок представлялся так, что компьютерный интеллект, набирая мощность, начинает изменять сам себя, и целью было создать такую компьютерную среду, которая сама начнёт производить следующую, причём принципы, на которых будет построен окончательный компьютер, были заранее неизвестны, эти принципы предстояло выработать в процессе эксплуатации начальных компьютеров. Далее, для резкого увеличения производительности, предлагалось постепенно заменять программные решения аппаратными, поэтому не делалось резкого разделения между задачами для программной и аппаратной базы. Ожидалось добиться существенного прорыва в области решения прикладных задач искусственного интеллекта. В частности, должны были быть решены следующие задачи: * печатная машинка, работающая под-диктовку, которая сразу устранила бы проблему ввода иероглифического текста, которая в то время стояла в Японии очень остро * автоматический портативный переводчик с языка на язык (разумеется, непосредственно с голоса), который сразу бы устранил языковый барьер японских предпринимателей на международной арене * автоматическое реферирование статей, поиск смысла и категоризация * другие задачи распознавания образов — поиск характерных признаков, дешифровка, анализ дефектов От суперкомпьютеров ожидалось эффективное решение задач массивного моделирования, в первую очередь в аэро- и гидродинамике. Эту программу предполагалось реализовать за 10 лет, три года для начальных исследований и разработок, четыре года для построения отдельных подсистем, и последние четыре года для завершения всей прототипной системы. В 1982 правительство Японии решило дополнительно поддержать проект, и основало Институт Компьютерной Технологии Нового Поколения (ICOT), объединив для этого инвестиции различных японских компьютерных фирм. Международный резонанс Вера в будущее параллельных вычислений была в то время настолько глубокой, что проект «компьютеров пятого поколения» был принят в компьютерном мире очень серьёзно. После того, как Япония в 70-е годы заняла передовые позиции в бытовой электронике, и в 80-е стала выходить в лидеры в автомобильной промышленности, японцы приобрели репутацию непобедимых. Проекты в области параллельной обработки данных тут же начали разрабатывать в США — в Корпорации по Микроэлектронике и Компьютерной Технологии (MCC), в Великобритании — в фирме Олви (Alvey), и в Европе в рамках Европейской Стратегической Программы Исследований в области Информационных Технологий (ESPRIT). Параллельный суперкомпьютер МАРС в СССР В СССР также начались исследования параллельных архитектур программирования, для этого в 1985 году было создано ВНТК СТАРТ, которому за три года удалось создать процессор «Кронос» и прототипный мультипроцессорный компьютер МАРС. В отличие от японцев, задача интеграции огромного числа процессоров и реализация распределённых баз знаний на базе языков типа Пролог не ставилась, речь шла об архитектуре, поддерживающей язык высокого уровня типа Модула-2 и параллельные вычисления. Поэтому проект нельзя назвать пятым поколением в японской терминологии. В 1988 проект был успешно завершён, но не был востребован и не получил продолжения по причине Перестройки и невыгодной для отечественной компьютерной индустрии рыночной ситуации. «Успех» заключался в частичной реализации прототипной архитектуры (в основном, аппаратных средств), однако подобный японскому «большой скачок» в области программирования, баз данных и искусственного интеллекта в рамках этого проекта даже не планировался. Трудности реализации Последующие десять лет проект «компьютеров пятого поколения» стал испытывать ряд трудностей разного типа. Первая проблема заключалась в том, что язык Пролог, выбранный за основу проекта, не поддерживал параллельных вычислений, и пришлось разрабатывать собственный язык, способный работать в мультипроцессорной среде. Это оказалось трудным — было предложено несколько языков, каждый из которых обладал собственными ограничениями. Другая проблема возникла с производительностью процессоров. Оказалось, что технологии 80-х годов быстро перескочили те барьеры, которые перед началом проекта считались «очевидными» и непреодолимыми. А запараллеливание многих процессоров не вызывало ожидаемого резкого скачка производительности. Получилось так, что рабочие станции, созданные в рамках проекта успешно достигли и даже превзошли требуемые мощности, но к этому времени появились коммерческие компьютеры, которые были ещё мощнее. Помимо этого, проект «Компьютеры пятого поколения» оказался ошибочным с точки зрения технологии производства программного обеспечения. Ещё в период разработки этого проекта фирма Apple разработала графический интерфейс (GUI). А позднее появился Интернет, и возникла новая концепция распределения и хранения данных, при этом интернетовские поисковые машины привели к новому качеству хранения и доступа разнородной информации. Надежды на развитие логического программирования, питаемые в проекте «Компьютеры пятого поколения» оказались иллюзорными, преимущественно по причине ограниченности ресурсов и ненадёжности технологий. Идея саморазвития системы, по которой система сама должна менять свои внутренние правила и параметры, оказалась непродуктивной — система, переходя через определённую точку, скатывалась в состояние потери надёжности и утраты цельности, резко «глупела» и становилась неадекватной. Идея широкомасштабной замены программных средств аппаратными оказалась в корне неверной, развитие компьютерной индустрии пошло по противоположному пути, совершенствуя программные средства при более простых, но стандартных аппаратных. Проект был ограничен категориями мышления 1970-х годов и не смог провести чёткого разграничения функций программной и аппаратной части компьютеров. Оценка проекта С любых точек зрения проект можно считать абсолютным провалом. За десять лет на разработки было истрачено более 50 млрд ¥, и программа завершилась, не достигнув цели. Рабочие станции так и не вышли на рынок, потому что однопроцессорные системы других фирм превосходили их по параметрам, программные системы так и не заработали, появление Интернета сделало все идеи проекта безнадёжно устаревшими. Неудачи проекта объясняются сочетанием целого ряда объективных и субъективных факторов. * ошибочная оценка тенденций развития компьютеров — перспективы развития аппаратных средств были катастрофически недооценены, а перспективы искусственного интеллекта были волюнтаристски переоценены, многие из планируемых задач искусственного интеллекта так и не нашли эффективного коммерческого решения до сих пор, в то время как мощность компьютеров несоизмеримо выросла. * ошибочная стратегия, связанная с разделением задач, решаемых программно и аппаратно, проявившееся в стремлении к постепенной замене программных средств аппаратными, что привело к излишнему усложнению аппаратных средств * отсутствие опыта и глубинного понимания специфики задач искусственного интеллекта с надёжной на то, что авось увеличение производительности и неведомые базовые принципы системы приведут к её самоорганизации, * трудности, выявившиеся по мере исследования реального ускорения, которое получает система логического программирования при запараллеливании процессоров. Проблема состоит в том, что в многопроцессорной системе резко увеличиваются затраты на коммуникацию между отдельными процессорами, которые практически нивелируют выгоду от параллелизации операций, отчего с какого-то момента добавление новых процессоров почти не улучшает производительности системы * ошибочный выбор языков типа Лисп и Пролог для создания базы знаний и манипулирования данными. В 1980-е годы эти системы программирования пользовались популярностью для САПР и экспертных систем, однако эксплуатация показала, что приложения оказываются малонадёжными и плохо отлаживаемыми по сравнению с системами, разработанными обычными технологиями, отчего от этих идей пришлось отказаться. Кроме того, трудность вызвала реализация «параллельного Пролога», которая так и не была успешно решена * низкий общий уровень технологии программирования того времени и диалоговых средств (что ярко выявилось в 1990-е годы) * чрезмерная рекламная кампания проекта «национального престижа» в сочетании с волюнтаризмом и некомпетентностью высших должностных лиц, не позволяющая адекватно оценивать состояние проекта в процессе его реализации Источники на японском языке * 「第五世代コンピュータの計画」渕一博、廣瀬健（著）、海鳴社、1984年、ISBNなし。 * 「第五世代コンピュータ」村上国男、内田俊一（著）（『国産コンピュータはこうして作られた』p225～240、共立出版、1985年、ISBN 4320022785） * 『日本のコンピュータ発達史』情報処理学会（編）、オーム社、1998年、ISBN 4274078647 * 高橋茂(著)、『コンピュータクロニクル』、オーム社、1996年、ISBN 4274023192 Cсылки * Edward A.Feigenbaum and Pamela McCorduck, The Fifth Generation: Aritficial Intelligence and Japan's Computer Challenge to the World, Michael Joseph, 1983. ISBN 0-7181-2401-4 * Ehud Shapiro. The family of concurrent logic programming languages ACM Computing Surveys. September 1989. *Carl Hewitt and Gul Agha. Guarded Horn clause languages: are they deductive and Logical? International Conference on Fifth Generation Computer Systems, Ohmsha 1988. Tokyo. *Shunichi Uchida and Kazuhiro Fuchi Proceedings of the FGCS Project Evaluation Workshop Institute for New Generation Computer Technology (ICOT). 1992. * What is FGCS Technologies? - The main page of the project. Includes pictures of prototype machines. * Fifth Generation Computing Conference Report * The fifth generation: Japan's computer challenge to the world- 1984 article from Creative Computing * ICOT home page (now AITRG) *ICOT Free Software * FGCS museum *KL1 to C compiler homepage *Conference proceedings on FGCS * Процессор КРОНОС и проект [[МАРС]] Категория:Япония Категория:История компьютерной техники Категория:Программное обеспечение Категория:Искусственный интеллект ar:أنظمة حاسوب الجيل الخامس en:Fifth generation computer es:Quinta generación de computadoras ja:第五世代コンピュータ pl:Komputer piątej generacji pt:Computação da quinta geração sl:Računalnik pete generacije